Fremdeliebe's Story
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: The mad German mouse scientist Dr. Heinrich Fremdeliebe, during his stay at Mouse Berlin Sanitarium, recounts the tales of his past & life struggles to us. Read & review, but no flames, please! Combines GMD with elements of Dr. Strangelove.


**Die Kämpfe Von Einem Mauswissenschaftler**

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This, ladies & gentlemice, is a sign of my slow (but sure) return to GMD fanfiction (I'll still continue to write for ACO & my other fandoms, don't worry!). You're currently looking at the prologue / preview of my upcoming story, "Die Kämpfe Von Einem Mauswissenschaftler", which focuses on my character Dr. Heinrich Fremdeliebe's reflections on his childhood, past, & careers during his imprisonment in Mouse Berlin Sanitarium, before his escape to Mouse London. Of course, there's more to the story, so hang tight for updates!

I hope you enjoy the story (or what I have so far), & feel free to leave a review, comments, constructive criticism--any kind of non-flamey feedback. Your feedback is much appreciated & even encouraged.

* * *

Prologue

The mouse glared furiously at no one--& yet a number of rodents--in particular. He was curled up on the padded floor of the Mouse Berlin Sanitarium's confinement chamber, his curly light-brown hair mussed up & his once-clean clothes disheveled & dirty, covered by the uncomfortably-tight restraints of a filthy straight-jacket. He'd been forced to take off his prized sunglasses by the asylum security, & the bright glare of the electric lights in the room made his sensitive eyes hurt somewhat. But that was _nothing_, compared to the treatment this intelligent & skilled lab scientist was getting from the asylum staff.

It wasn't too bad...well, not at first. He could take being ordered to strip-search & remove his valuables. He could take the full-body physical examination he'd been given. He could take having his cavities checked for diseases & contraband. He could take being slapped around by brutish asylum guards, being kicked all over the place, & being beaten from head to toe like a rodent punching-bag.

But when the head of the sanitarium was finished with the newest patient's mental examination & labeled him "insane", _that_ was where he drew the line at toleration for the hell he'd gone through.

Dr. Heinrich Fremdeliebe was _not_ insane. His parents--a wealthy, well-educated couple who held respectable jobs as a schoolteacher & scientist / engineer--knew that. His friends, his acquaintances, & the rest of his family knew that. But evidently, the Mouse Kaiser of Germany & everyone else in the country didn't know that, & more likely, they didn't care. They didn't care about _anybody_ who had revolutionary ideas of wonderful science & technology that was beyond their mortal imagination...or understanding.

"_Geistesschwache Idioten..._" Fremdeliebe grumbled to himself, still glaring off into space at the Kaiser & all the moronic, idiotic rodents who were responsible for his imprisonment in this madhouse...this-this-this _HELLHOLE!_ "You half-wits know _nothing_ about real science! Why the hell do you think we have MOUSA & the Rodential German Academy Of The Sciences? The common furson doesn't have enough interest--or intelligence--to join these elite groups! And that is why they think that mice like myself are to be branded as lunatics--because we can think & theorize about complex things they do not--or cannot--understand! They take out their mental frustration on us...It makes me sick..."

Dr. Fremdeliebe, by all accounts, was not usually one to say these things--or at least mean them, if he ever uttered them jokingly--but even though he did say them just now, it was only because he was so angry. Heartfelt fury filled every inch of him, making the skin under his fur turn a light scarlet; he felt humiliated, embarrassed, indignant, disgusted, ashamed, infuriated, depressed, hurt, insulted, enraged...all sorts of things...

"Foolish half-wits," the lab-mouse muttered angrily to himself, stewing in his own fury. "You think that rocket-ships & nuclear weapons are just made-up, fictional inventions, little crazy ideas that'll never become reality--'the fantastic products of a demented mad-mouse's imagination'--but you're wrong...And one day, I, Dr. Heinrich Fremdeliebe, will be able to prove it to you once & for all! And _then,_ who will be the insane one?"

Dr. Fremdeliebe's dark musings were suddenly interrupted when he heard the sound of a loud electric buzz ringing as the door to the confinement chamber slid open to reveal two white-dressed lab-mice standing in the threshold, before stopping in place with a metallic click. The lab-mice, one of whom was holding a tray with a bottle of serum, syringes, & cotton balls on it, sported grim, solemn expressions as they walked simultaneously into the room & approached Dr. Fremdeliebe.

"All right, _Verrückte Maus,_" the first lab-mouse told his patient with a mean smirk, "it's time for your medication."

With the male-nurse's words, fuel had just been added to Dr. Fremdeliebe's fire of rage; first the branding of the mark of insanity, & now _this?_

"I don't take any medications," the scientist said as calmly as possible, trying his very best to keep his gentlemousely composure & not make an emotional reaction to the lab-mouse's ludicrous statement. "Didn't you read my physical examination report?"

"It says you took a particular drug," the second lab-mouse retorted, preparing to administer the serum for his unwilling patient. "Ratalin, was it?"

"I only used it in my mid-childhood to early adolescence, & it was to help me concentrate on my studies at school," Fremdeliebe snarled. "But why should that make any difference to you, you ignorant, narrow-minded--_Ach!!_" His words were suddenly cut off as the first nurse grabbed Dr. Fremdeliebe tightly around the neck with a single paw, causing his face to turn blue & his eyes to bulge in their sockets as he struggled for breath.

"Regardless of your statement, Heinrich" the nurse told him with a cold glare as he released him & let him fall to the floor with a thud, "your word cannot be trusted, due to your mental insanity."

"_I AM NOT MENTALLY-INSANE!_" Fremdeliebe screeched, abandoning his former calmness in the heat of passion as he wriggled around violently in his straight-jacket. "_Wie wagen Sie zu versuchen Ihre Scheiße in meine Kehle vollzustopfen, und mich zu zwingen es zu schlucken?_" In response to his outraged cry, Dr. Fremdeliebe was whacked harshly on the head with the second nurse's billy-club & was sent sprawling to the floor, grimacing in pain as his brain began to ache terribly & the world whirled & twirled around in disorienting circles.

"Hurry, Jakob," Fremdeliebe could hear the second nurse tell his partner, despite the unbearable ringing in his ears. "Medicate the patient before he is able to fight back."

When the first lab-mouse picked up one of the syringes, drew out some of the serum in the bottle, & prepared to inject Dr. Fremdeliebe with the medicine, the angry scientist growled & fought back with all his might, going to whatever lengths he could to prevent the nurses from doing anything to him. At one point, in his frenzy of flopping around in his straight-jacket like a fish on land, he smiled & cried out in triumph as he managed to hit the first nurse right in the groin, causing him to go down with a pained yelp.

With a terrified look on his frightened face, the second lab-mouse brought his partner to his feet & hurried to take him out of the confinement chamber. "Run!!" he cried fearfully, not daring to look back at Dr. Fremdeliebe as he & his partner dashed away as fast as their feet could carry them. "_Vermeiden Sie die verrückte Maus!_"

Almost as if he wanted to prove to them that he was crazy, Dr. Fremdeliebe gave a high-pitched, hysterical laugh. "Who's the crazy one now, you _dummkopfs_?" he screamed with manic delight, unable to control himself. "Who's the crazy one _NOW?!_" The final word echoed eerily throughout the halls of the sanitarium, silencing the nearby staff members & even the prison lunatics. With a crooked, toothy grin, Dr. Fremdeliebe collapsed onto the floor & rocked back & forth, still giggling to himself like the madmouse he was slowly becoming, even though he wasn't really aware of it.

"I'll show you, you ignorant fools!" he muttered with absolute determination--more than he had ever felt in his life. "You'll _ALL_ pay for what you did to me! I will make you see for yourselves the wonders of astronautical & nuclear engineering that will unfold before your very eyes! And you will be forced to do away with your old, medieval ideas of science & physics! It's time that the laws of nature were rewritten!!"

By this point, Dr. Heinrich Fremdeliebe was on the verge of bursting into hysterical cackles again...but he just kept quiet like the little mouse he was, still chuckling & murmuring to himself about his so-called "fantasies" that he hoped to make a reality one day.

_Soon, I will get out of this Irrenanstalt,_ the scientist swore to himself. _And when I do, my life's work will begin again..._


End file.
